sheczarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Hikaye
Lore Golden's Runes After Istari's departure of Middle Earth and King Elessar's death, an unnamed terror lurked upon Middle Earth. Spiders, resurected orcs and creeping green shadows exploding when met lurked upon the lands. Ones whos knows the oldest of lores can know that before sun showed its face to middle Earth and even before Sauron became Morgoth's commander, there was Sheczar. First lituenet of the sadows. Sheczar who was mad with hatred attack to Valar without his masters leave. Even if Sheczar was mighty 13 Valar were mightier and they defeated him. Even if defeated Sheczar managed to stole some power from Valar, but this did not prevenet his banishment to the void. Luck or destiny, no one can say Sheczar found a portal to Nether out of nowhere and lurked in to it. He hid the light of valar in nether in to glowing stones. He managed to recover his power in nether and his will became stronger. Ages after ages, his master and balrogs were defeated. Last lord of Darkness Sauron were defeated and was being banished. While Sauron was being banished Sheczar found a gate to middle earth and controlled it. From this gate his armies in nether attack to middle earth. Sheczar went to Baradur to recover his strenght. Because in Middle earth he was weak and needed rest to recover to his state in nether. He summoned orcs. Unlike his master he didnt give his own power to his servants but used the power of Valar. He resureccted 3 Nazguls and the Witch King. One by one all man and elf kingdoms fell. Remaning elves escaped and built rivendell again and chose a king to lead them as men did. They gathered under the flag of gondor. Maia Sheczar declared himself god of the Middle Earth. His fell fire from nether and lightnings from sky destroyed his enemies. Illuvatar did not stand for this. He ordered Valar to resist. But in the 4th age bridge between world of valar and middle earth was perished. Valar managed to send 3 strongest maia. They gave them power on air, water, earth and weapons. Under the name of Argalad Maiar came to defend the world agains Sheczar. Sheczar's Rune 1 Thousands of years past since my banishment. When, I do not remember. Void was suppose to my eternal prison, it was suppose to defeat me, humble me, perhaps. As all other works of valar my banishment did not go as they wished. I have discovered secrets which even their minds can not comprehend. Void was the beginning and nether, my salvation. Darkest secrets of the creator were found by me, most were shared by his eldest enemies, as far as know at least. I have learned we, ainur were not his first people nor earth is first world. First I thought nether was his planned hell, now I know better. Nether is his failure. Eldur were the first to born. With far superior power to ainur. They were created by a light more powerful then the creator. Perhaps even he has his superiors. Eldur could even challange him and they did. Some sided with illuvatar some with Nexron, the leader of separatists. War was long and fierce, illuvatar seeing nether being damaged beyond repair and strong enemies still fighting against him gave up on the innocent people of nether and sealed the world from outside. Nexron and other Eldur fought till there was nothing to devour anymore. Many devoured themselves to death, some managed to prevail their forms in far weaker states. An old Eldu Zacqz was one of these. The took the title, king of nether and rules what remained. From him I learned these and killed him after there were no power or lore left to learn. For he was in no shape to rule and standing before nethers might. Now I rule nether and all its wraiths. Spactur's Rune I Considering Nazgul When Sauron died his soul was banished by the Valar to the void. This banishment created a weak point which was used by Sheczar and other demon spirits of the nether masterfully. After preserving the weakness with a spell over a century demon sorcerers of the nether charmed one of the nether gates and opened a portal. Portal was too weak for a being like Sheczar so he sent demons to balance it from both sides. At last all his spirit army and Sheczar arrived. These spirits Including sheczar needed vessels to be a part of the middle earth. Sheczar crafted his own while others mostly possesed animals and weak humanoids. Enderman, creepers these are just a little part. Most powerful ones were the nether wraiths. These were the royal guard of the king of nether. Sheczar himself crafted vessels for these spirits. But Sheczar had never crafted a body before for all his life he was a spirit (For a short period he used an illuvatar made body) and he was no master in this craft. His nether wraiths were defeated by king of gondor. When a vessel is destroyed if the spirit is weak it returns to the nether. To solve the problem Sheczar went to the ruins of baradur and digged the lands near mount doom and retrieved Nazgul armors made by Sauron. Most powerful of the nether wraiths took the place of nazgul. Returning of Nazgul after saurons death was a horrofic fact so Sheczar named his royal guards in the middle earth Nazgul after saurons fashion. Spactur's Rune II Considering Orcs Sheczar hated orcs. He found them ugly and called them abominations. It is not known to me if his anger was towards his old master or to the orcs themselves. But nether had not many spirits that were powerful enough to maintain a form in the middle-earth so Sheczar enslaved the orcs. He always hated them and punished them.